Naked Roulette
by DieAstra
Summary: The Torchwood team plays a rather different game of roulette.


„Go jogging for an hour," Ianto had said. "Wear yourself out. Then come back to me."

So Jack did. While he was running through the park, his mind started wandering. Wandering and wondering what Ianto had in store for him this time. He loved it when Ianto took control once in a while.

After running easily for a while, he steadily increased the pace and at the end of his run he was breathing heavily and feeling a satisfying tiredness. He couldn't wait to get home. When did he start to think of Ianto's flat as home, he mused.

When he came in through the door, all sweaty and exhausted, he wanted nothing more than a cuddle on the sofa and – probably? hopefully? – nice slow lovemaking. He tried to kiss Ianto on the spot, but was turned away.

"Patience, Jack. Go shower first. No need to get dressed afterwards."

"Yes, Sir!" Jack flipped back and went to shower in a new world record. When he came back, he was disappointed to find that Ianto still was fully dressed. Clearly this evening was not going to Jack's expectations so far.

And more weird things happened. Ianto had put the big table into the middle of the room, covered it with a green blanket, and set out body paint in the colours red and black.

„Lie down at the table, Jack. Face up, arms at your side."

Ianto then turned and busied himself with his colours and a book Jack could not see the title of. Jack was so surprised that he just did as he was asked, but gave Ianto a puzzled look. Not that it didn't do any good, being wasted at his backside. Which was actually a very nice backside, Jack noticed.

Ianto added a pillow under Jack's head. "Now close your eyes." Jack did that as well but of course not completely; he peeked under his eyelids as he was curious about what Ianto would be doing next.

Ianto didn't seem to mind. With a look of concentration on his face and his tongue actually darting out between the lips, he started to draw on Jack with the body paint; it took a while and Jack had to rise his head further till he recognized what it was going to be.

He couldn't help commenting. "A roulette table? Now, that's kinky!"

Which earned him a slap to his thigh. It stung.

"Ow!"

"Told you to lie still!"

"But what's with the arts and crafts project? Can't we skip the naked roulette part and just go straight to the shagging?"

"This evening is about you learning patience, Jack. You will have to wait a long while yet until we come to the shagging. So relax and make yourself comfortable, as you will be lying there for quite a while yet."

And with that he went back to his painting.

Now that he had confirmation that there actually WOULD be shagging in the end, Jack did not have any more objections. He just enjoyed Ianto's ministrations and tried to settle his always easily distracted mind.

After a while of continuous stroking with his brush, Ianto suddenly spoke again. Jack had fallen into a kind of trance and was startled when he heard his voice.

"I forgot the green for the Zero. I'll just get it from the other room. Be right back. Just stay as you are, it won't be long."

Two hours later the scene had drastically changed. To Jack's surprise the door bell had rung – several times. It wasn't often that he was at a loss for words, but here he found himself just gaping. Because apparently the guests of this impromptu gambling den were Gwen, Tosh and Owen. The two girls blushing and giggling a bit; Owen scowling as always. All had dressed up rather nicely and gathered around the table to play a game of roulette – or two or three.

The rules weren't quite clear to Jack but apparently losing meant losing a piece of wardrobe. Like in strip-poker. New chips also could be "bought" with taking off another piece.

And Jack was the centre of attention, lying completely naked with just a small towel put over his groin, serving as the roulette table, while Ianto was holding the bank.

Jack was not allowed to move or the chips would fall down. He did his best to comply. Silently he thanked Ianto for making him working off his energy earlier this evening. So he found it easier just to lie there and relax. The only thing he could freely move were his eyes, and he took advantage of that.

He let his eyes wander around the table. At his left side was Gwen, already down to her bra. Nice black silk he noted. He wondered what she had told Rhys where she spent this evening.

Next to her sat Owen. Owen had run out of socks after round three and now grumpily presented boxer shorts with yellow ducks printed on them. It was interesting that he would rather take off his trousers than his shirt. He probably felt shy and not muscular enough next to Jack. He was always so competitive. But Jack knew that appearances could be deceiving and that under his shirt Owen was wiry and lean. He still could move a Weevil all by himself if necessary.

Tosh was at the other side, next to Ianto. She was clutching her third glass of champagne with both hands for comfort. She also was the only one of the guests who still was fully dressed. With her mathematic mind, she probably had worked out how often each number would be pulled, and set her chips accordingly and carefully. Could you actually cheat on naked roulette?

Jack had tried a few times to move his abs slightly to let one of Tosh's chips wander off to the next field, to make her lose and loosen up a bit, but he had always been caught and given a lecture of how the roulette table was not supposed to interfere. They should have gotten a real table then, if that was important to them!

Jack had no idea how Ianto had made the others take part in this, but exhibitionism had always been one of his kinks and apparently Ianto had picked up on that. He just announced another round as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

Everyone placed their chips. Jack shuddered involuntarily.

"Stay still, Jack," Ianto said, distracted.

"But it tickles!" Jack whined. Gwen giggled. Tosh blushed. Jack grinned. Of course he had noticed how the girls always "accidentally" let their fingers wander a bit, a swift stroke here, a little scratch of the nail there. He rather enjoyed it. He wasn't ashamed of his body, and he never had minded giving others a good show.

For a while he closed his eyes and just enjoyed all the different sensations. He couldn't see or guess then where exactly on his body the light fingertips would turn up next, which made it all the more exciting.

He got a bit worried though when Owen suddenly got a wild gleam in his eyes. Owen put chips between all of Jack's toes, told him to keep them where they were, and started to tickle the soles of his feet in earnest.

Jack thrashed around wildly and almost fell off the table. The chips went flying into all directions. Jack didn't beg Owen to stop. He would have loved to say it was because Captain Jack Harkness did not beg, not ever, not under the hardest torture, but the truth was that he was giggling in a rather un-manly fashion and desperately gasping for air. He couldn't have formed a coherent word even if he'd tried.

Because tickling was another one of his kinks and his feet were especially sensitive. Sometimes he enjoyed being tied up by Ianto and quickly being turned into a squirming jelly mass. But exhibitionism and tickling didn't exactly go well together.

Thankfully Ianto stopped Owen with a stern glance and told him to collect the chips from the ground. Everyone settled down to continue the game. Jack breathed a huge sigh of relief and fell back, exhausted. He was sweating now, his skin flushed, the hair plastered to his forehead. He noticed how both Gwen and Tosh couldn't keep their eyes off him, although they tried to disguise it by carefully examining the game instead.

After a while he felt a bit bored. And Ianto still was fully dressed. He needed to do something about that.

"Hey, I wanna play too!"

"You are already naked, Jack," Ianto pointed out the obvious. Gwen giggled.

"I want to play for you! I say where you place the chips, and if I lose, you take off some piece of clothing."

"Okay, if you insist."

So Jack played, and Ianto put chips on his body. Jack had a plan. He just chose either red or black, figuring that with that he had the best chances. He wanted to lull Ianto at first by letting him win. Plus the fields for the colours were at the bottom of the roulette table, near his nether regions, and as predicted Ianto couldn't resist a quick stroke under the towel. Then Ianto blushed rather nicely because of course everyone had noticed. And stared.

Jack enjoyed himself immensely.

After Ianto had built up quite a nice amount of chips, Jack changed his tactic. Now he set his, or rather Ianto's, chips on various different numbers, making the chips disappear as quickly as they had been gained. Ianto looked a bit distraught but didn't say anything. He had been caught by his own genius plan and soon lost his tie, vest, shirt and trousers.

Now everyone's eyes were flicking back and forth between Jack on the table and Ianto at the side, because under his trousers Ianto sported some very tight black leather pants which revealed everything and hid nothing.

Ianto himself was a deep crimson by now but still acted nonchalantly and announced yet another round. But Jack suddenly wished the others would go home and leave him alone with Ianto. It was time.

After losing his two socks as well, Ianto agreed with him and called it a day. By the end, they even had managed to get Tosh out of one or two pieces, and the bottle of champagne she had consumed almost by herself, surely had helped with that.

To be able to say good-bye properly, Jack hopped down from the table, while accidentally-on-purpose letting go of his towel. Under it he sported a nice healthy and rather impressive erection. Tosh giggled. Gwen stared. Owen quickly turned his back but not quick enough for Jack to see where his eyes had went. Gotcha.

Ianto's eyes were so huge they threatened to fall out of the eye-sockets. His tight leather pants probably felt even tighter now and Jack's hands itched to rip them off him.

Good-byes were said and hugs were given, and after a lot of "We totally should do that again!" the door clapped shut, and then finally the two of them were alone again.

Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto looked at Jack. They started laughing at the same second.

Jack had only one question left. "Are you going to retcon them?"

"Not sure – should I? Depends on whether you would be willing to be the roulette table again one day. If so, I rather not do it, otherwise I'll have to explain the rules all over again, and it was hard enough the first time..."

At that point Jack put Ianto over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, and then they played a very different game of "Snakes and Ladders".

The End

This story was inspired by the drabble "Naked Roulette" by IantojJackh. You can read it here:

.


End file.
